The present invention relates to an applicator tube for liquid or semi-liquid cosmetic products, in particular for mascara.
Known mascara tubes commonly comprise a small bottle containing the mascara which can be closed by a cap to which there is rigidly secured a rod having at its other end a spiral brush which permits application of the mascara to the eyelashes.
When the tube is closed, the rod and the brush extend into the mascara, and when the user removes one brush from the tube the brush passes through a constriction which serves to wipe it so as to eliminate the surplus mascara, the constriction being generally formed as a narrowing of the mouth of the bottle portion.
Such tubes, however, have a number of drawbacks. On the one hand, the user does not use all the product with which the brush is impregnated but generally only a third thereof, which raises the problem that the entire contents of the bottle may be contaminated by bacteria brought back in by the brush upon its reintroduction, making it necessary to add a large amount of preservatives to the product.
Furthermore, it is not possible to use the entire amount of the product contained within the bottle, in view of the length of the rod and the diameter of the brush, resulting in a loss for the consumer.
Still further, as the bottle is used, the amount of air contained in the bottle increases and the product dries out.
Finally, the mascara always accumulates on the rod, which results in progressive clogging of the cap and the danger of the end of the brush becoming stuck.